Season 3
by jandsman
Summary: The story is about what happens after Hong Kong Longs
1. Love Triangle

"It's great to be back in NYC don't you think Spud" Trixie said

"Yeah I mean I can see some people again" Spud said staring at Stacey

"What about you Jake" Trixie said

"It's ok but I wish Rose could be here" Jake said as they were in front of the school know then out of know where Jake gets hugged by Danica

(Theme song)

"Hey Bf" Danica said

"Umm Danica" Jake said then someone tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey Jake" Rose said then saw Danica holding Jake then she gave a evil glare at Danica

"Rose you're here ok let me explain see this Danica we use to date then she broke up with me" Jake said then let go of her hand and stood next to both of them

"Then why was she holding your hand" Rose said

"I honestly don't know" Jake said

"We started going back out remember" Danica said

"When?" Jake said

"When we went to graduation together" Danica said

"1 you didn't want to go with me at first and 2 it was either me or a doll and 3 I was gone the whole summer and if Rose will understand I am going out with her" Jake said staring at Rose

"I understand" Rose said taking his hand

"So Danica it will not work out" Jake said

"I understand" Danica said walking away

"Hey Rose" Spud said after Danica left

"Yo how are ya" Trixie said

"I am fine" Rose said then she turned to Jake and looked at him stunned "Jake are you ok" Rose said

"I just can't believe you're here and how did you get here" Jake said

"Well my dad did so well in Hong Kong they have promoted him to Executive" Rose said

"So how long have you been here" Trixie said

"3 weeks I wanted to keep it a surprise so your first day at high school would be better" Rose said

"It's, so can I see your schedule" Jake said

"Sure" Rose said handing him her schedule

"Cool we have all the same classes and your locker is next to me trixie and spud's locker" Jake said

"That is cool oh yeah and I wanted to do this for a while" Rose said then kissing him

Later that day in advisory

"Students we have a new councilor and his name is Hans Rotwood" Principal William said

"Aww man" Jake, Trixie, and Spud said

"Man he is just trying taking this job so he can reveal my secret identity" Jake said

"Just stay away from him and you should be fine" Rose said

"I guess you guys are right" Jake said

Later that day after school

"So are you guys taking any extra activities?" Jake said

"No" Trixie and Spud said

"What about you Rose" Jake said

"I don't think so I am just trying to figure out my old life" Rose said then Trixie and Spud went the other direction of Jake and Rose to go home then Jake dropped Rose off at her house then he went home

"Hey Haley" Jake said seeing the little girl watching TV

"Hey Jake how was school" Haley said

"It was great" Jake said then Haley looked at him strange "Well not the school part but Rose came back"

"Well I am happy for you" Haley said then Jake went up stairs to his room

"Hey dad what are you doing" Jake said looking at his dad by the window

"I am taking down the teen alert system" Jonathan said

"Cool but why" Jake said

"The American Dragon can't be locked in his bed room" Jonathan said

"Thanks dad" Jake said

Later That Night

"I will destroy you Rose" Danica said to herself watching Rose from the top of a building

"Hey I think it's rude to spy on other people" Jake said in his dragon form looking at the dragon that was Danica

"American dragon I have heard about you" Danica said looking at him and she didn't know that was Jake

"I am pretty famous" Jake said

"So maybe we could hang out some time" Danica said

"That is ok but what are you doing" Jake said

"Planning on destroying a human it's none of your concern" Danica said

"I think it's" Jake said

"Come on" Danica said then blasted a fire ball at Jake then he dogged and shot a fireball of his own at her and it was a direct hit then she got up and shot a fire blast and Jake hit the wall turned into human form "You come with me or else I will destroy Rose" Danica said then she got a shot in the back from Rose and her huntstaff and she hit a wall

"Are you ok" Rose said looking at Jake

"Yeah" Jake said then they saw Danica turn into her human form

"I will let you go if you leave now" Rose said to Danica

"Jake I can't believe you would pick Huntsgirl over me I guess I am going but I will be back" Danica said

"Rose why did you had to do that I had her" Jake said

"Oh really" Rose said

"Yes really" Jake said then Rose felt someone grab her arms and she turned her head around to see another Jake "Chi Doppelganger" Jake said then got up and kissed her

The End

Credits

Danica calling Jake's house when he is at Hong Kong

"Jake are you there" Danica said leaving a message "Is there anyone there" Danica said "Jake you better not be blocking my calls" Danica said "If this a joke it's funny" Danica said


	2. New Kids On The Block

**This episode idea was made by nyfan from **

"Man now he is my councilor Rotwood is so annoying" Jake said as spud, trixie, rose, and he where walking to school

"Hey he is all of are councilor to" Trixie said

"Yeah" Spud said

"Yeah but guys remember Jake is the dragon and Rotwood wouldn't try to take you guys down to get to Jake" Rose said

"Yeah" Jake said

"Hey" Sara said walking up to them with her sister Kara

"Why are you guys here" Jake said in a curios tone

"Well we don't need a vision to tell you that we are switching into your school" Kara said Jake, Trixie, and Spud gasp

(Theme Music)

"What why" Jake said

"After the magical community heard about the dark dragon being destroyed they wanted someone to protect you and they picked us because we can see into the future" Sara said

"Well since you are going to be here you two never got to meet Rose formally Rose this is Sara" Jake said pointing at the blonde girl "She can only see bad things that will happen" Jake said "And this is Kara she only see the good thing that will happen" Jake said to rose pointing at the blacked haired girl "Kara, Sara you know Rose" Jake said

"Hi nice to meet you" Sara said

"Hey" Kara said then they started walking again and each of them were talking and Jake was holding Rose hand then they where at school

"Mr. Long" Rotwood said coming but from behind them

"Councilor Rotwood" Jake said

"Ah you must be the new students Kara and Sara" Rotwood said pointing at the 2 "Oh and Mrs. Rose you are back in New York" Rotwood said then saw Jake holding her hand

"Oh and Mr. Long may I speak with you in my office" Rotwood said then he left for his office and Jake left his friends and followed him

"So what did you want to talk about" Jake said

"I have an offer for you; you could reveal your identity or I could make your high school experience horrible" Rotwood said

"That is ok" Jake said

"Wait my offer is not done and I will make your girl friend Rose high school experience horrible" Rotwood said

"If you get her involved in this I will make you wish you never found out my secret" Jake said in a furious tone then left

"Hey Jake I wanted to tell you that you where going to get angry early while you where councilor Rotwood office" Sara said as Jake came out of his office with Rose, Spud, and Trixie standing next to her

"Hey you 2 are going to start dating" Kara said to 2 random kids

"I need to watch you two" Jake said

"You want us to help" Spud said

"No I got it I don't want to bother you guys" Jake said then he left with Kara and Sara

"Thanks for showing us around Jake" Sara said

"Yeah oh and you are going to get back at Rotwood" Kara said

"Cool" Jake said

Later that day at grandpa shop

"Gramps why do they have to come to my school I don't need protection" Jake said

"It's to help you if you ever need to help young one" Jake Grandpa said

"But G I have to keep there secret 2 it is not hard enough keeping my secret from Rotwood" Jake said

"I know but it's worth it for your protection" Jake Grandpa said

"Hey kid there is a robber at a leprechaun bank" Fu said then Jake turned into a dragon left with fu and grandpa

Later at the Leprechaun Bank

"I don't see anyone" Jake said

"American Dragon long time no see" Eli Panderous said

"Eli Panderous what are you doing robbing a bank you are already rich" Jake said

"You can never have enough money" Eli Panderous said then made about 5 guards appear

"Still letting other people doing your dirty work" Jake said then attacked 2 and then gramps attacked 2 Jake blasted one in the stomach then 2 came running at him then Jake flew out of the way and let them hit each during this time Eli Panderous ran off meanwhile gramps flipped one and then threw one on another then they disappeared "He got away" Jake said

"Hey kid you did fine we will get him later" Fu said

The Next Day at School

"I can't believe I let him get away" Jake said

"If you called me I would came" Rose said

"We didn't have a enough time" Jake said

"Hey Eli Panderous isn't really that bad" Trixie said

"Yeah you take those wands away from him and he is weak" Spud said

"Water Balloons" Kara said

"What about" Jake said

"I see that Rotwood dude getting soaked by water balloons" Kara said

"Water Balloons" Jake said

After School at Gramps shop

"Hey kid we got major problems Kara and Sara were captured by Eli Panderous" Fu said

"What" Jake said then grandpa, fu, rose, and he went to where he was holding them

"So he is holding them in the torch of the statue of liberty" Jake said

"You got it right kid" Fu said

"Evil villains are so perceptible now of days" Rose said

Later at the top of the tower

"Just on time" Eli Panderous said then he made about 15 ogres appear "That should hold you off for know then went to the inside of the torch

"Jake you go save them we will be fine" Jake Grandpa said then Jake followed him

"This also doesn't surprise me" Eli Panderous said then the door closed then the big hands appeared "This the beginning of the end" Eli Panderous said then grabbed Jake then Jake blasted him and he missed

"He is going to try and hit you" Sara said sitting on the side tied up with her sister then Jake ducked and blasted the hand that was holding him "He is going to try to grab you again" Sara said then Jake blasted fire at Eli Panderous magical hand

"He is going to trip" Kara said then Eli Panderous started to move back wards as Jake came forward and tripped and lost his wand

"We will meet again" Eli Panderous said then all of the people fighting Rose and Grandpa

Later at the next day at school

"Thanks you guys for helping me beat Eli Panderous" Jake said to Kara and Sara

"Hey we should be thanking you" Sara said

"Why" Jake said

"We don't have to blurt out are the future" Kara said

"See we felt bad that we had made more trouble for you so we tried and we know can whisper it know" Sara said

"That is great" Jake said

"Oh and you might want to watch out for that pole" Sara said then Jake turned around and hit a pole

(End Credits)

Rotwood humming a tune "I wonder who those 2 new girls are hmm" Rotwood said then he opened his door and water balloons fell on him "Jake Long" He yelled


	3. Dragon Frenzy

"Hey Jake" Haley said walking into the room for breakfast

"Hey" Jake said eating

"Hi kids" Jake Dad said walking into the room

"We have got a surprise for you" Jake mom said behind him

"Haley you are going to be going to Jake's Grade" Jake mom and dad said

"Aww man" Jake and Haley said

(Theme song)

"What?" Jake said

"Well your sister is so smart she gets to skip all the other grades" Jake dad said

"But I was the smartest kid in my class know I will be as smart as everyone else" Haley said

"Come on" Jake said "It's my first year in high school my girlfriend just moved back to here no offense Haley but I would have to show you around help you out with your locker and I just want to hang out with my friends" Jake said

"No offense taken and he is right I am 8 years old I won't get along with anyone there and all my friends are at the others school" Haley said

"Sorry but your teacher suggest it" Jake dad said

(On the way walking to school)

"Hey Jake" Spud said walking up to him and Haley with trixie and rose

"Why are you walking your little sister towards are school" Trixie said

"Well she is going to be coming to are school" Jake said

"Say what" Trixie said

"No way dude no way" Spud said

"Are you trying to prank us" Rose said

"It's true" Haley said

"Well let's get to school so we can show you around" Rose said

(After they showed Haley around)

"I don't think I can do this Jake there is so much here" Haley said

"Hey you will be fine" Jake said then he heard a fairy scream "Haley you go to class" Jake said then left to go fine the fairy

"Help" The fairy screamed then Jake flew into the alley

"What is it" Jake said then he saw an ogre try to attack him "Oh I see" Jake said then blew a fire ball at it and it was a direct hit

"Thank you American dragon" The fairy said

"Hey it was no problem" Jake said then heard the bell and then transformed into human form "See ya" Jake said then ran to school and then ran into Rotwood

"Late Mr. Long as normal" Rotwood said getting up then offering a hand then Jake got up on his

"Yeah" Jake said

"Well I guess I will have to give you detention" Rotwood said

"But your not even my teacher" Jake said

"Then I will save your teacher some time" Rotwood said handing him a detention slip

Later that day

"Are you going to wait for Jake" Spud said asking Haley

"Yeah" Haley said

"Do you want us to wait here with you" Rose asked

"No I will be fine" Haley said

"Ok" Trixie said then they left then Haley cell phone rang

"Hello Haley" Sun Park said

"Yeah" Haley said

"I need you to come to dragon practice early today" Sun Park said

"Ok" Haley said going into alley then Rotwood is walking by and sees Haley turn into a dragon then she flies away

"The one time a dragon is in front of me I don't have a camera but then again I know who the dragon is" Rotwood said chuckling

The Next Day

"Jake long and Haley long report to Hans Rotwood office immediately" Someone said on the announcements

"Great" Jake said walking down the hall way with his sister to Rotwood office

"What is it" Haley said

"He knows I am a dragon and I don't want you to get involved in this" Jake said then stopped and opened his door

"Jake Long and Haley Long come take a seat" Rotwood said

"What is it Mr. Rotwood" Haley said

"Well you see I know you are both dragons and know I have decide that I will expose both of you at one time someday but you can make it easy by reveling your self to me" Rotwood said

"No way" Jake said then his cell phone rang "We have to go" Jake said then he and Haley "Yeah g what is it" Jake said

"There is a group of giants attacking a magical market being attacked" Jake Grandpa said

"I am on it gramps" Jake said then hung up his phone "Come on Haley" Jake said

Later at the magical market

"The dragons" A giant said when Jake and Haley came

"Me not smart but me the smartest and my name is Steve the giant" Steve said

"American dragon" Jake said

"And I am his backup" Haley said then Jake blasted a fire ball at one giant and knocked him down then Haley grabbed a rope and she got a giant to trip then Jake and her picked him up and threw him on 2 other giants

"Come on Steve" Jake said

"Me knows when me is lost" Steve said then ran away

Later at The long residence

"Hey Haley I want you to know I love you and I will always try to help you in school" Jake said

"Thanks Jake" Haley said hugging him

The End

Credits

"Know Haley remember these 3 things that will always help getting out of trouble from Rotwood 1. Hey is that a magical creature over there 2. Um professor someone is taking your car 3. It was like that when I got there so Haley which one do you think you will use the most" Jake said

"Number 2" Haley said then they both started laughing


	4. To be Popular or not to be

Hey spud meet me in the janitor closet in 5 minutes Stacey note said

5 minutes late

"Hey spud" Stacey said when he was inside the closet

"Hey Stacey so what did you want to talk about" Spud said

"Well I just wanted to see you since you where gone the whole summer" Stacey said

"I missed you a lot to" Spud said hugging her

"Oh and I owe you something that I wanted to give you the whole summer" Stacey said then kissed him on the cheek but right when she did the door opened and it was Tracey and Lacey

"OMG" they both said running off

"Wait" Stacey said running off to get them

(Theme song)

"So that what happened" Spud said telling rose, trixie, and jake what happened at there lunch table

"Sorry spud but I think your relationship is over" Trixie said

"Why do you say that Stacey isn't that bad?" Rose said then everyone started staring at her

"How do you know her and why do you think that" Jake said

"Well um before I moved to Hong Kong in my memories of my normal life I was a cheerleader and Stacey was nice to me" Rose said

"But that is because cheerleaders are mostly nice to other cheerleaders I know" Trixie said

"Hey beside maybe Tracey and Lacey didn't tell anyone" Jake said then brad walked over to them

"Hey potato boy I heard you are going out with Stacey I feel bad for her oh well that doesn't matter to me the bradster rules" Brad said then winked at rose then left and Jake and spud where furious

"Sometimes he gets me so mad" Jake and Spud said at the same time

"Chill you guys" Trixie said then jake phone rang

"Hello" Jake said

"Jake meets me and gramps down at the harbor" Fu dog said

"Ok" Jake said then hanged up his phone "Time to go guys" Jake said then Stacey walked over to them

"Um Jake I will meet you there" Spud said then jake nodded and he rose, and trixie left

"Um spud we need to break up" Stacey said spud got a sad look on his face "I am sorry it just if I go out with you then I will be way less popular and people might start to make fun of me" Stacey said then walked away then spud followed her

(Meanwhile)

"So where is gramps and fu?" Jake said in dragon form letting rose and trixie off his back

"Here they are American dragon" Fury said from behind and they turned around to see Gramps, Fu, and Nigel

"Nigel" They all said at the same time

"Yes all 3 of them are under my spell I though I could use a dragon, an animal guardian, and a wizard" Fury said

"How did you get your powers back" Trixie said

"Well I heard they had the necklace at the museum I broke free from so I came to take it and some tried to stop me but I convinced them I was ghost just trying to take it back so the guy gave it to me" Fury said

"What should we do" Rose said looking at jake who was thinking

"I know trixie you take fu rose hold off Nigel" Jake said then Trixie started to hold fu down and rose blocked all of Nigel attacks then jake got hold of his grandpa and threw him down into a couple of boxes "sorry g" Jake said then grabbed fury and took her new necklace that gives her power "Lets go" Jake said grabbing trixie and rose then flying away

(Meanwhile) 

"Spud please stops following me" Stacey said

"But Stacey" Spud said

"No spud leave now" Stacey said then saw his "Spud I am" Stacey said but before she could finish what she was saying he ran off

Later that night

"So what should we do" Trixie said

"We have to fight them" Jake said

"But we still have her necklace" Trixie said

"Yeah but she already has them under her control" Rose said

"Ok then when do we attack" Trixie said

"When they come to us" Jake said

"Which could be soon then you think" Fury said

"Let's lead them away from the shop" Jake whispered to Trixie and Rose then jake turned into a dragon and flew away then fury, grandpa, fu and Nigel followed them to central park

"Come on American dragon fight" Fury said

"Ok same plan as last time" Jake said then he started fighting his grandpa, trixie started fighting fu, and rose started to fight Nigel

"Wait Spud" Stacey said running after him close by where they were fighting then spud saw them fighting then turned around to go stop Stacey from getting close

"Ok Stacey what do you want" Spud said sadly

"I want to get back together" Stacey said

"What why" Spud said excitedly

"Well you know I rather be with the person I want to be with then to be popular" Stacey said then kissed him then she heard a loud crash

"Stacey go home I will take of this" Spud said then Stacey ran home then spud ran to help his friends

"Nothing can stop me" Fury said watching the fight but just to make sure she used her snakes to grab trixie and rose then Nigel and fu helped capture jake then she took her necklace "Now to make the American dragon my slave" fury said then spud picked up rose huntstaff and he spin it round in front of jake so the blast went right back to fury

"Now you will stop controlling fu, jake grandpa, and Nigel" Spud said then fury let them out of her spell "And let go of my other friends" Spud said and she did so then the spell broke because he didn't have the necklace

"I will be back" Fury said

"Should we go get her" Spud asked jake

"No" Jake said

The Next Day at School

"So you Stacey are back together" Rose said

"Yeah" Spud said

"And we can finally hang out now in public instead of keeping it a secret" Spud said

"Sounds like some body else relationship I know" Trixie said

"Weird" Jake and Rose said

End Credits

"So what do you usually talk about at that lunch table you guys sit at?" Stacey said walking with them

"Well um" Spud said

"We um talk about" Jake said

"Stuff that we do over at Jake grandpa store" Trixie said

"Like what" Stacey said

"Um" Rose said

"Hey look a raping baby" Spud said then Stacey looked at where he was pointing then everyone expected Stacey ran

"There is no rapping baby" Stacey said then saw nobody around her "Hey guys where are you" Stacey said


End file.
